1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for stabilizing temporary supports, such as scaffolds, and, more particularly, to a brace for securing a portable scaffold support post to a roof, wall, or similar structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Builders and remodelers utilize portable support structures, such as scaffolds, to hold workers, tools, and supplies at elevated levels. Scaffolding is a popular apparatus used to provide a temporary elevated platform on a supporting framework because it can be constructed of easily portable and assembled components, including footings, poles, legs, frames, posts, platforms, and uprights. Pump-jack scaffolds have an additional feature of a platform that is raised and lowered via a pump jack mounted on the uprights.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known pump-jack scaffold 10 adjacent to an existing residential house 12. Generally, a pump-jack frame 14 consists of only two upright support posts 16 that utilize the house 12 for support. More particularly, while cross-bracing 18 provides some rigidity for the framework 14, it will not prevent the scaffold 10 from falling away from the building 12. Thus, roof braces 20 are used to secure the scaffold 10 to the house 12.
As shown in FIG. 1, the roof braces 20 include an elongate tubular brace 22 attached to the roof 24 via a roof plate 26. This maintains the framework 14 in a fixed position relative to the roof 24, providing some means of safety for workers who stand on a platform 28 that is moveably mounted on the uprights 16 by pump-jacks 30.
One of the drawbacks of current bracing methods is the use of multiple components that can be separated from each other during disassembly and transport. In addition, disconnected or removable parts can easily fall during installation. Moreover, in many applications workers nail plywood or wood braces to the roof and to the scaffold, which can damage the roof upon removal. In addition, current methods of bracing require substantial labor to assemble the bracing materials and attach them to the roof and the scaffolding, resulting in inefficient use of labor.
The U.S. Department of Labor—Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has promulgated scaffold specifications set forth in 29 C.F.R. §1926.452(j)(2), which requires that “poles shall be secured to the structure by rigid triangular bracing or equivalent at the bottom, top, and other points as necessary.” In addition, the OSHA regulations require that the scaffolding be within 14 inches of the building structure. Hence, there is a need for a device that can brace a pump-jack scaffold support to the roof of a building or similar structure, has no removable parts, can accommodate different pitches and slopes of roofs in different directions, is easily and quickly attached or mounted to the scaffold, can accommodate different support post sizes, and can be removed without damaging the roof or increasing the risk of injury to users or those nearby.